In accordance with the present invention there is provided dot heat stapling wherein woven plastic tape or polypropolene or other plastic materials are stapled or joined so that various types of articles such as porous bags can be provided as for example when such bags are to be used in conjunction with heavy citrus, vegetable, and other materials.
An object of the present invention is to provide dot heat stapling wherein the plastic interwoven strips can be stapled together in any suitable manner as for example by means of heated, pointed elements. In another form of the invention, the dot heat stapling can be accomplished by utilizing co-acting rollers with heated points or prongs.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a dot heat stapling that can be accomplished by a pulsed laser arrangement, interrupted air jets, a pulsed spark arrangement, intermittent ultrasonics and the like.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide dot heat stapling wherein the crossing points of tape type fabrics are attached by means of dot sealing or dot hole edge sealing by any means that will accomplish this purpose. For example, heating needles, wires, combs, pyramids, lasers, ultrasonics, and the like may be utilized.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide dot heat stapling that utilizes molecular joining by melting and mixing the dot or small needle hole environs together, and wherein the material itself is used to melt a dot or small circle of material together.
Still another object of the present object is to provide dot heat stapling that utilizes dot or needle punch welding of thermoplastic material which is a necessary limitation to the fast melting of tape like woven materials, and wherein no sealing enhancing additives are used, and an important aspect or feature of the present invention is the small area exposed to being raised to molten levels that weld the two tapes together, wherein there is so little heat energy that it is immediately dissipated in the adjoining materials and air.
Still another object of the present invention is a method and means utilizing dot heat stapling which does not require or utilize sewing or the use of a middle thermoplastic layer, and wherein with the present invention heat is used to weld the layers together so that a highly efficient and inexpensive method and means is provided, and wherein the dot weld system does not require extremely narrow ranges of heat temperature control in the utilization of the same.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide dot heat stapling that is ruggedly constructed and efficient to use and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to utilize.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide dot heat stapling which can be inexpensively and conveniently and efficiently utilized.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in which this invention pertains, and considering the following detailed description of the drawings.